


Cinnabun Run

by Burn_It_totheground



Series: Shadow Wars [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burn_It_totheground/pseuds/Burn_It_totheground
Summary: Velvet brings team CFVY with her on the way to Menagerie to check on her parents after the fall of Beacon. Velvet and Yatsuhashi continue to explore their relationship.





	1. Fireside Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, this is my first fic so don't kill me for it. This one starts somewhere between Volumes 4 and 5. I'm going to mostly focus on Yatsuhashi and Velvet, because I'm getting really tired by the lack of content for their ship.

Team CFVY set about making camp for the night. They had finished clearing out a pack of Beowolves and were still a day away from the village. Coco was preparing dinner, Fox was busy on watch, Velvet and Yatsuhashi were out collecting firewood further out from camp. 

Yatsuhashi finished stacking logs in his arms from a dead tree he had chopped. Satisfied that they had enough wood for the night, he made his way back to camp. He dumped the load and looked around for the remaining member of their team. “Anyone seen Velvet?” he asked.

“I thought she was with you? She’s usually connected to you at the hip.” responded Fox “You both went out together to get wood right?”

“She was getting sticks for kindling, I got the logs.” said Yatsuhashi, he began collecting rocks and arranged them into a fire circle. “She should’ve been done before me, that’s why I’m surprised she’s not back yet.”

“Well you better go look for her big guy.” Coco said looking up from a stew pot filling up with vegetables.

Yatsuhashi turned and ran back to where he had last seen the faunus. It was starting to get dark and he didn’t want his girlfriend to run into wandering Grimm.“Velvet!” he shouted “Where are you? It’s getting dark and Coco is almost done with getting the stew ready!” He heard sound of dry wood snapping under his foot and looked down to see a pile of twigs on the forest floor. A pair of dirty hands wrapped around his eyes and felt strong legs press into the greatsword on his back.

“I was looking for mushrooms love.” a voice whispered in his ear. Yatsuhashi pulled Velvet’s hands from his eyes and looked at the rabbit faunus. She smiled and reached into her bag to pull a handful of fungus “Found some, we can add them to the stew or eat them now if you’re really hungry.”

Yatsuhashi smirked and opened his mouth for Velvet to feed him. She popped in a mushroom and watched as he chewed, made a face and looked back at her. “You were supposed to get kindling.” he said turning his head to deliver a kiss to her cheek “Besides, you and I are the only ones who like wild mushrooms. Coco won’t eat anything that isn’t from the market and Fox is allergic.”

“Even better, more for us!” said Velvet giggling “You already found the kindling I gathered. I wanted to find some of these just for us tonight.” Velvet placed the remaining mushrooms back in her bag and hopped down. She played with the greatsword, running her hand along the back edge before settling on the hook at the bottom giving it a tug. “Carry me back to camp?” she asked pleadingly, moving to face the giant.

Yatsuhashi smirked and unslung his weapon and rested it against a tree so that the faunus could climb onto his back and carry her piggyback style. Velvet grabbed onto his belt and hoisted herself to wrap her arms around his neck. Yatsuhashi hooked both arms under Velvet’s legs in order to shift her weight on his back so he could carry her comfortably. He grabbed his sword and bent down to grab the pile of twigs on the ground in his other hand. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Velvet wasn’t going to fall. “Ready?” he asked, the faunus smiled and nodded. He turned around and bounded back to camp with the girl giggling as she bounced on his back.

======

Coco looked up from the stew pot to see Yatsuhashi running back into camp with their remaining team member hanging around his neck. He slid to a stop and dropped the pile of sticks into the fire circle, a smile edging across his face.

“Found her.” he said turning his head to the girl on his back as she offered him a mushroom. The faunus giggled as he took the mushroom from her hand.

“I can see that Yatsu.” said Coco looking at the sappy couple. She would be angry at them if she didn't secretly find their behavior adorable. She looked up at the faunus still hanging onto his back and peered over her sunglasses mischievously “You know this isn't what I meant when I said you should ask Yatsu if you can ride him.”

“Coco!” exclaimed Velvet blushing a deep shade of red, “That’s none of your business! You’re going to scare him away with talk like that and I don’t want him to leave.” She removed her arms around Yatsuhashi’s neck, patting his shoulder to let her drop to the ground. 

“Trust me bun, men love it when you take the reins in the relationship. Saves them all of the guess work on figuring out what you want. If you don’t claim him then some other vixen is gonna come along and try to steal that pony out of your stable.” said Coco “Don’t think this gets you two off the hook for being late from getting wood. Yastu, you get first watch after dinner and Velvet, you get the early bird watch. I don't need you two making googly eyes while trying to sleep.”

Velvet groaned at the prospect of getting the morning watch. Yastuhashi grunted and went to make the fire before it got too dark. Coco was already annoyed with them coming back with the wood late, he didn't want to delay dinner either. Velvet knelt next to him as he split a log over his sword. “Sorry for making Coco mad, and for getting you the first watch.” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. He stacked the log on the center of the fire and made a pile of coals for the stew pot to rest on. He took the stew pot from Coco and set it into the pile. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he took out a whetstone and began sharpening his sword.

“Are you mad at me?” asked Velvet, worried at the sudden silence.

 

Yatsuhashi looked from his sword to the woman beside him, “No, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at Coco either, a little embarrassed maybe, but I'm not mad.” he said going back to sharpening the blade. After a few minutes he looked at the edge in the firelight and determined that it was good. Velvet stood up to leave, only to have Yatsuhashi pull her back down into his lap. 

“What was that for?” squeaked Velvet

“You still have mushrooms. Stew isn't ready yet and Im still hungry.” said Yatsuhashi grinning down at the her. “Unless you want to save them for breakfast.” 

Velvet laughed and pulled out the remaining mushrooms she had gathered, splitting them between the two if them. 

======

Velvet lay in her sleeping bag looking up at the stars. She should have been sleeping, but she couldn't get what Coco had said earlier out of her head. She hadn't been with Yatsuhashi for very long. They had gotten together after a team mission had gone south during their first year. She thought back to that day.

They had come across a small pack of Grimm while aiding a village outside of the kingdom. An alpha Ursa had separated her from the rest of the team. She tried fighting it, even managed to land a few kicks into the monster’s eye, but it was too strong. Before it could land a killing blow, Yatsuhashi jumped in front it’s attack, blocking it with his sword. He had yelled at her to fall back while Coco and Fox attacked from behind, but just after they had killed the alpha, more Grimm showed up. They had to split up in order to keep from being overwhelmed, promising to make their way back to the village.

They ran through the forest killing smaller pockets of Grimm as they made their way back to the village. She promised Yatsuhashi that she’d take him out for tea if they made it back to Beacon. She remembered hearing him laughing for the first time since becoming partners. She wanted to hear it again.

Velvet’s mind snapped back to the present when she heard Coco stir from her sleeping bag as Yatsuhashi woke her up for her watch. She waited until he lay down before rolling over to face him. “Hey” she murmured, her hand reached out and rested on his arm.

“You should be asleep.” whispered Yatsuhashi “You have watch in four hours.”

Velvet quietly got up and stepped over Yatsuhashi, before bringing herself down to straddle him. She leaned down and rested her head against his chest.

“What are you doing?” asked Yatsuhashi as he reached out and pulled Velvet’s empty sleeping bag over the two of them. 

“Couldn’t sleep, ground was too hard.”

“So you decided to sleep on my chest?”

“If you don’t like it you can always push me off.”

Yatsuhashi wrapped his arms around Velvet and kissed her on the head. She lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest.

“Did it bother you by what Coco said earlier today? About her asking if I’ve slept with you yet.”

“We really haven’t had time to talk about it since we left Vale. I thought we could find time once we made it to Menagerie, after we’ve checked on your parents.” said Yatsuhashi

Velvet began trailing circles on his chest with her fingers, “Doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it now. I know it’s not a big deal for you to wait for me to make a decision, and I don’t want to push too far, but Coco isn’t going to stop making those jokes and at some point we’re going to have to talk about it seriously.” she said 

Yatsuhashi pulled her closer to him and sighed, “Soon.” he said staring into her eyes, bringing one hand to cup one side of her face under the jaw.

Velvet kissed the inside of his hand and leaned into it, “Promise?” she asked

Yatsuhashi moved his other hand behind her head and pulled her down closer to him. He brought her in and kissed her on the lips, holding her there as their lips molded against each other. He broke the kiss and stared back into her eyes. “Promise. Tomorrow after we get back to the village and get paid for taking care of the Grimm pack.” he said

Velvet smiled and rested her head back down on his chest before falling asleep.

 

======

Coco woke Velvet by lightly flicking her rabbit ears until she stirred. Velvet got up and punched her in the arm before dropping back down to kiss Yatsuhashi on the forehead. She walked out to take her watch, thinking about what Yatsuhashi had said the night before.


	2. Deathstalkers and Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Team CFVY races against time before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranked most of this one out while pushing through a hangover. Here's hoping that the sour stomach and dehydration didn't effect the creative process.

Yatsuhashi woke up to the sound of screaming, he threw off his sleeping bag, looking frantically for the source. He saw Velvet being pinned up against a tree by a Deathstalker, it's pincers holding her in place as it tried impale her with it's stinger.

"Coco! We've got trouble!" he yelled, snatching up his sword, sprinting towards the trapped faunus. He wasn't waiting around to listen for a plan of attack. He had one plan, attack. 

"We'll draw it away from Velvet, you get her out of there!" yelled Fox running ahead of Yatsuhashi to attack it from the side, his blades bouncing off of it's bone plates. Coco opened up with her mini-gun targeting the legs.

Yatsuhashi wasn't listening as he heard Velvet cry out in pain as the Deathstalker pincer started to close on her stomach. He ran along the rear of the Grimm and lept into the air. His great-sword sliced through the tail on the way down, following it up by activating his semblance and delivering a ground-pound between the monsters eyes. In its last moment, the pincers clamped down on Velvet, breaking through her aura and cutting into her sides. 

Velvet slumped against the tree as the Grimm’s body dissolved and hugged herself, blood started to seep through her fingers. “Sorry bout that guys, thought I had it.” she moaned.

Yatsuhashi knelt beside Velvet and moved her from the tree so she could lay down. “I need you to move your hands. Your aura is drained and can’t heal the wound. We need to get you back to the village.” he said pulling out bandages from his pouch. 

“You need to get her out of her armor first Yatsu, the village doctor can’t save her if she gets an infection.” called Coco as she watched for more Grimm. “Fox, break down camp and get them a blanket. We don’t want Velvet to go into shock on the way back.”

Fox nodded and tossed a spare blanket to Yatsuhashi who rolled it out beside Velvet. After he broke down camp, he went back to Yatsuhashi and began to help get Velvet out her armor.

Yatsuhashi took knife and began to cut through Velvet’s undershirt. He stopped when Velvet began to giggle. “What’s so funny?” he asked, confused at how his wounded girlfriend could find humor in a life threatening situation.

Velvet looked into Yastuhashi’s face and quietly said “I never thought this would be how you got me out my clothes for the first time.” 

Yatsuhashi and Fox stared at the faunus in disbelief. Of all the times to crack an innuendo, now was the worst.

“You’re lucky that I love you.” said Yatsuhashi as he shook himself out of his shock and went back to running the knife up the front of Velvet’s shirt. 

“I think shes lost more blood than we thought, even Yang Xiao Long would have hated that joke.” commented Fox as he held pressure on Velvet’s sides. “We should hurry this up.”

Yatsuhashi finished cutting away the shirt, stopping just below the collar to avoid hitting Velvet’s neck. He put the knife aside and tore the rest of the shirt with his hands, he heard Velvet giggle again. He looked at her with an unamused expression, waiting for the terrible joke he knew was coming.

“Can you do that again sometime love?” Velvet asked, a shit-eating grin on her face.

Yatsuhashi groaned and leaned his head into Velvet’s shoulder, “When I promised to talk about sex last night, this isn’t what I meant.” He picked up the knife again and ran it down the sleeve closest to him, then handed the knife to Fox for him to cut the other sleeve. 

Once the shirt was completely cut away, Yatsuhashi sat back on his legs and looked at the woman in front of him. He suddenly became aware that Velvet hadn't worn a bra under her shirt. He looked over at Fox, who by his expression, realized the same thing. He looked at Velvet’s face just in time to stop her from making another joke.

“Like what you se-” she began

“Don’t.”

“Well?”

“Please stop.”

“But I wan-”

“Velvet, can you move your hands so we can finish this up and get you to the village to save your life.” interrupted Fox.

Velvet moved her hands from her sides, but didn’t cover herself, preferring to stare at Yatsuhashi’s face as it became increasingly red. Yatsuhashi lifted up her hips so Fox could wrap bandages around both of the wounds. Once finished, Fox went off and grabbed their packs. Yatsuhashi lifted Velvet and transferred her onto the blanket, wrapping her tight and binding her together with her belt. 

Yatsuhashi pack Velvet’s armor and clothes into her pack and strapped it together with his. He placed his sword on his back and shoulder the two packs on top of it. He knelt back down and picked Velvet up under her knees and behind her shoulders. “Try not to move please. I don’t want your injuries to get worse.” he said and kissed the top of her head and looked over to Fox and Coco. “We’re ready to go.”

“Good, I’ve had enough of this forest.” said Coco and headed towards the village at a run.

Velvet curled herself against Yatsuhashi as they ran back to the village. She thought about how strong his hands were and how carefully he had tried to removed her shirt earlier. She thought about how steady he carried her as they ran and how fast he had moved when the Deathstalker had pinned her against the tree.

“Thank you.” she said, “Sorry for making jokes.”

“Don’t talk. We’ll be there soon.” he said

Velvet buried her head against Yatsuhashi’s chest and listened to his heartbeat as they ran. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

======

 

They made it back to the village before noon and quickly found the village doctor. 

“Put her on the table and help me get her out of the blanket.” said the doctor and guided Yatsuhashi where he needed Velvet. 

Yatsuhashi carefully laid Velvet on the table and undid the belt holding the blanket together. He unwrapped the blanket around her and grabbed a coat off the wall to cover her upper half. 

“Good, help me keep her still. The rest of you can clear out.” said the doctor, shuffling Coco and Fox out the door.  
Yatsuhashi finished covering up Velvet and looked at her bandaged sides, blood had bled through, but it wasn’t enough to be too concerned. Then he looked at her face and saw her eyes closed. 

“No! No nonononono,” murmured Yatsuhashi as he rushed over and grabbed Velvets face in his hands. “Not today! Not now! I have a promise to keep and I can’t keep it if you don’t wake up.” 

The doctor came back in and saw Yatsuhashi standing over an unresponsive Velvet. He rushed over to a cabinet on the wall, grabbed a vile and filled a syringe.

“Move!” commanded the doctor, shoving Yatsuhashi aside and throwing the coat off of Velvet. He felt for Velvet’s sternum and quickly stabbed the syringe through. Leaving it where it was, he jumped over to check Velvet for any improvement. 

Yatsuhashi came to the other side of the table and held Velvet’s hand, quietly murmuring a prayer his mother had taught him as a child.

The doctor pressed his fingers just below her jaw checking for a pulse, he sighed “Do you know where her fa-” he began

The two men jumped as Velvet jolted awake with a gasp, her eyes scanning the ceiling. 

The doctor blew a sigh of relief, “Thank Oum that worked.” 

Yatsuhashi stared in disbelief as the doctor reached out and pulled out the syringe from Velvet’s chest. A quiet whine brought his attention back to the woman on the table.

“What was that? What happened?” groaned Velvet as she rolled onto her side.

“You went into shock and flat lined for a second. I gave you a shot adrenaline to jump start your aura.” said the doctor putting the vile back into the cabinet. “Let’s see how those wounds are doing now.”

Velvet sat up, covered herself with the blanket and leaned back against Yatsuhashi. She took his hand and draped it over her shoulder. Yatsuhashi crossed his other arm with the first and lightly rested his chin between her ears.

The doctor unwrapped the bandages and looked at the two gashes on Velvet’s sides. She flinched when he poked the wound, “The bleeding stopped, so you’re not going to die today.” he said “Your aura is still too low for it to heal them all the way. If I stitch them closed they’ll heal faster, otherwise I can put new bandages and you’ll have to lay in bed for the next week.”

“How long will it be if you do the stitches?” asked Velvet

“Three days, you’ll have scars though. Your aura won’t be able to take those away.”

Velvet squeezed Yatsuhashi’s hand, “What do you think Yatsu?” she asked

Yatsuhashi lifted his head and looked down at the faunus thoughtfully.

“Coco will probably keep you at the inn for a week no matter what. We might have to take a few more jobs while you rest up in order to pay the doctor and restock our supplies.” said Yatsuhashi

Velvet started to tell the doctor to apply fresh bandages, since they’d be staying at the village longer, but was cut off when Yatsuhashi leaned down to her ear and whispered, “But I think you would look sexy with those scars.”

Velvet spun and punched him in the mouth,“You’re mean! That was worse than what Coco said yesterday!” she whimpered

“Hey, six hours ago you were cracking jokes while we were trying to save your life.” said Yatsuhashi as he rubbed his jaw.

Velvet glared at Yatsuhashi and was about to explain the difference between that morning and now, but heard a cough from the other person in the room. 

“So, what would you like me to stitch the wounds or wrap them with fresh bandages?” asked the doctor.

Velvet starred at the floor for a minute and then quietly said, “Stitches please.”

Yatsuhashi smiled and kissed Velvet on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you folks enjoyed this one. The draft ran a little long and had to scrap part of it in order to keep it from dragging on. I might bring the part I left out in the next chapter, we'll see how I feel the rest of the week.


	3. Beds and Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet finds out how much Yatsuhashi has been looking out for her. Yatsuhashi makes good on the promise from the night before.

Velvet held the robe she borrowed from Yatsuhashi up over her stomach so that Coco and Fox could see her stitches. She shivered as the wind blew through the open window in their room at the inn. “Can I please put the shirt down, I’m cold!” she whimpered

“Not yet hunny bun, I still haven’t finished counting your abs.” replied Coco with a whistle as she ran her finger over one of the lines on Velvet’s stomach, “As much as I hate that to say this, it’s about time you took a hit of your own. Now you know how Yatsu felt every time we came back from missions at Beacon.”

Velvet’s expression went to concern and shock, “What?” she asked

“Yatsuhashi always came back with cuts and bruises from taking hits so you didn’t have to Velvet.” said Fox as he moved her hand down to let her drop the shirt. “Coco would make me take you to the dining hall so she could stitch him up in the bathroom. That way she didn’t have to write the huntsman report for the injuries.”

Velvet looked over to Yatsuhashi as he sat on one of the beds in the room. She walked to him and reached up to place her hand on his shoulder. “Show me?” she asked.

Yatsuhashi let out a sigh, “It’s fine.” He looked down into her eyes, trying to let her know that it was okay and to not worry about it. Her eyes steeled, letting him know that she didn’t believe him.

Yatsuhashi sighed and turned his head to his team leader, “Can you go get Velvet a new shirt Coco? And take Fox with you?”

“Sure thing big guy, she can’t wear that toga of yours all the way to Menagerie. Anything else?” she said turning toward the door.

“Shorts, one pair for travel, one for sleeping.” said Velvet not taking her eyes off of Yatsuhashi’s face, “And a separate room for you two.” 

Coco nodded and pulled Fox out of the room, closing the door on the way out. Yatsuhashi turned back to Velvet and let out another sigh.

He stood up from his seat on the bed and reached up to grab the back of his tank top, pulling it over his head and pooling around his wrist. Velvet took a step back and stared at Yatsuhashi’s chest. 

She reached out and ran her hands over the collection of scars that covered his chest, arms, and shoulder. Some were deeper than others, marks that had been left by an Ursa or a Beowolve. Some were small, looking more like bite marks left by a Creep. A few of the marks looked recent, evidence that he had protected her earlier in their journey. A bandage was wrapped over the shoulder and across the waist. Velvet walked around Yatsuhashi and let out a quiet gasp. There was a dried dark stain in the bandage just above the small of his back, Yatsuhashi let out a grunt when Velvet touched it. 

“Let me see it.” pleaded Velvet.

Yatsuhashi nodded and stepped over to Coco’s travel pack and dug out a pair of medical scissors. “It should be okay now, it’s been two weeks.” he mumbled, handing the scissors to Velvet and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Velvet kneeled on the bed behind Yatsuhashi and began cutting away the old bandage, starting at the shoulder strap and finishing by cutting down his side. The bandage stuck slightly as she began to peel it from the small of his back. The sound reminded her of tape being pulled off of an envelope as the bandage pulled away from the skin. Yatsuhashi let out a breath he had been holding in once she had finished. 

The wound ran across one side of his back, starting just next to the spine and ending at the corner of his ribs. It didn’t bleed, but there was a trail of stitches mixed with yellow and brown scabs along the wound. Velvet frowned as she ran her finger tips along them, her ears folded when she felt Yatsuhashi’s muscles flinch at her touch. 

“Yatsu…” she groaned “You should have gotten these removed at the last village, they’re almost infected now. You should to lay down.”

Yatsuhashi turned and lay face down on the bed with his legs hanging off the end, arms folded out in front of him. Velvet fished the rest of the med kit and a bottle sake from Coco’s bag. She grabbed a pair of small towels from the bathroom and soaked part of one with the alcohol before handing the bottle to Yatsuhashi who took a drink from it. She ran the towel over the stitches, removing the scabs. Moving on to the sutures, she sterilized a pair of tweezers with a lighter and began to carefully remove them, wincing everytime Yatsuhashi made a sound. After wiping the wound clean with the second towel, she pulled Yatsuhashi back into a sitting position and wrapped clean bandages around his waist.

Yatsuhashi tried to get up from the bed after a knock at the door caught their attention, only to be forced back down by Velvet. She strode over to the door and opened it to find Coco with a pair of bags.

“Couldn’t find a long sleeve in your size Velv, and the shirt we did find is going to be a little big on you, but you should be able to wear your jacket over it no problem.” said Coco handing her the bags, “We got you a pair of cargo shorts so you wouldn’t have to wear your leggings the whole way to Menagerie, even managed to find a cute pair of booty shorts for you too.” she said with a smirked.

Velvet blushed a light shade of red, “Thanks Coco, what’s in the other bag?”

“Food, thought you two might be hungry by now.”

“Did you guys get another room?” 

“Yeah, they didn’t have anymore double though so Fox is gonna have to sleep on the floor. Unless you want it, you know, to get Yatsu alone so you can thank him for saving you all those time.” Coco looked over her glasses with a shit-eating grin, holding out a room key to Velvet. 

Velvet’s blush turned to scarlet as she dropped the bags in the doorway and pulled her ears down over her face. After groaning through her embarrassment she let one of her ears go to look back at Coco, who was waving the key under her nose. Velvet glared at her and grabbed the key before storming back into the room. 

“Grab our stuff, we’re changing rooms.” said Velvet as she quickly gathered up the old bandages, throwing them into the wastebasket.

“Something happen?” asked Yatsuhashi as he grabbed their bags, tucking his tank into his belt.

“Coco happened” said Velvet as she picked up the bags of food and extra clothes, she quickly grabbed the sake bottle and threw in with the food before shoving her way past Coco into the hallway.

Yatsuhashi stood in the hallway and looked at Coco, “What is happening?”

Coco shook her head and slapped him on the rear, “Go get her big guy.” 

Yatsuhashi groaned and went to catch up with Velvet, “These women are going to be the death of me”. He caught up to Velvet just as she turned the key to their new room, “Will you please tell me what is going on right now?”

Velvet opened the door with a shove, “Coco gave us the new room. They were out of doubles, so we’re taking this one so Fox doesn’t have to sleep on the floor.”

Yatsuhashi followed Velvet into their new room, shutting the door with a foot. “Wouldn’t that mean I would have to sleep on the floor?” he said dropping the bags off by the door.

“No, it doesn’t.”

“So we’re going to share a bed? We haven’t talked about this Velvet.”  
Velvet sighed and began unpacking the bags Coco had given her, pulling out small containers of rice, beans, and steamed vegetables. She pulled out two pairs of chopsticks and handed one of the containers to Yatsuhashi, “Well it’s a good thing you promised last night to talk about it when we got back to the village.” she said taking a seat on the bed in the center of the room. “Coco made another sex joke.” she sighed.

Yatsuhashi sat down and leaned on the back of the bed. The two ate in silence, trading containers of food to share since they didn’t have any plates. After awhile Yatsuhashi finished his food and dropped the container into the basket. He held out his hand to Velvet, “Ready to talk about why I’m not ready to have sex with you?” 

Velvet got up from her end of the bed and walked back over to the bag that had the spare clothes. She slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed into the booty shorts and t-shirt before coming back out and curling up against Yatsuhashi in the bed. “Why do you not want to have sex with me?” she asked, intertwining her fingers in his.

Yatsuhashi ran his free hand down his face, “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you Velvet. I just can’t yet.” He stared down into her eyes before continuing, “My family is...traditional. There are certain things I have to do before I’m allowed to share that kind of experience with you.”

“Tell me about your family. How traditional are they?” Velvet asked

“My family is from Mistral, they’re religious and it’s a big deal with my parents.”

“What does that have to do with me or having sex?”

Yatsuhashi sighed and lay down in the bed, “According to my family, I need to talk to your father and ask permission to be with you. Then you need to meet my parents.” 

Velvet sat up and looked down at Yatsuhashi, confused on why his parents needed to meet her, “Why do I need to meet your parents Yatsu? Did you have to bring all of your dates home to meet them? Did you have to ask every girls father if you could date them?”

“No, I never asked another girls father if I could date them, so I never had to bring them home to my parents.”

Velvet smiled and lay back down next to her boyfriend, “You must have been a bit of a rebel before you came to Beacon Yatsu, I must make you feel really special for you to go through all this trouble just to get me into bed.”

Yatsuhashi coughed, “I never asked anyone if I could date their daughter. My family sent me to a temple to train with fighting monks when I was ten.” Yatsuhashi looked over at Velvet and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “You’re the first one I’ve wanted to bring home.”

Velvet started to giggle, the whole thing starting to sound ridiculous, religious parents, parental permission to date, learning to fight with from monks. “Did you learn anything else from the monks?” she asked

Yatsuhashi smiled and looked up at the ceiling, “I can do tebori tattoos.”

Velvet laughed and crawled up on top of Yatsuhashi to straddle his chest. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it over her head, only to be stopped by Yatsuhashi as he placed his hands on top of hers. “Is this not allowed?” she asked

“It’s more of a gray area, but I’d feel better if we waited until I’ve at least talked to your father. He’s the one that I need approval from.” 

Velvet frowned and dropped her hands from her shirt, only to pull down her shorts past her panties. She placed a finger to Yatsuhashi’s lips before he could protest. “I’m going to respect your family’s need for tradition, but I want something in return.” Velvet watched as Yatsuhashi nodded his head, “I want us to share a bed here on out, nothing will happen, but you’re keeping your shirt off and I’m going to stop wearing shorts. Deal?”

Yatsuhashi pulled her closer to his chest and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling the bed sheets to cover them. “You’re doing this to torture me until I talk to your father aren’t you?” he asked

“Damn right I am love. The sooner we get to Menagerie the better.” she said

“You have no idea.” said Yatsuhashi before they both fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this one took two weeks, a road trip and a whole day to cram out. A lot of writers block, multiple back tracks and rewrites, but it's finally here! 
> 
> For those of you that don't know tebori is a stick poke tattoo method that's found in Japan. Since I want Yatsu to be from Mistral for this story and since according to the RWBY wiki that Mistral culture is loosely based on Chinese, Korean and Japanese cultures, I thought it would be cool to give Yatsu a unique skill that wasn't fighting related.


	4. Tea and Monogamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco gets woken up early the next day and finds a shirtless Yatsu at her door. Then she interrogates him while drinking tea at the docks later that week.

Coco woke to the sound of heavy fists threatening to knock in the door to the room that she and Fox were sharing. She dragged her body out of bed, pulled a shirt over her head and walked over to the door before pulling it open with a jerk. She rubbed sleep out of eyes and blinked Yatsuhashi’s bandage wrapped stomach into focus. 

 

“What’s the problem big guy? It’s not even six o’clock yet.” she said looking up into his sleep deprived face. 

 

Yatsuhashi pulled Coco into the hallway, picked her up under the arms and brought her up to eye level. “We’re going to Menagerie.” he said earnestly.

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s kinda the reason we decided to travel across Anima by foot to the coast.” Coco said rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed that he had woken her up so early in the morning.

 

“Coco. You don’t understand-” Yatsuhashi began.

 

Coco interrupted him, “What happened to your shirt?”

 

Yatsuhashi broke eye contact from his team leader and lowered her back to the floor. The plan he had quickly formed in his head had fallen apart. Coco’s foot tapping brought him back to focus. “Velvet and I had a talk last night.” he said rubbing the back of his head.

 

Coco looked at the monk skeptically, mulling over his words trying to dig out the hidden meaning she knew was there. Or the lack of hidden meaning. “You did go through with it right? You guys banged. Right?” she asked. 

 

“No…” said Yatsuhashi quietly.

 

“The hell Yatsu!” Coco shouted before dropping her voice back down so they didn’t wake everyone in the inn, “You’re telling me that Velvet made us pay for an additional room for nothing?!”

 

“You don’t understand!” hissed Yatsuhashi, “I need to ask permission from her family first.”

 

Coco blinked in surprise, “So? We’re already going to meet her parents!”

 

Yatsuhashi squatted in the hallway and gripped the back of his head and groaned, “Coco, you’re not letting me finish!” He stood back up and placed both hands on Cocos shoulders, “Velvet and I aren’t sleeping together, yet, but until we get to Menagerie and before I ask her parents permission, Velvet made a few ground rules between the two of us.”

 

Coco still couldn’t believe what she was hearing, none of what Yatsuhashi made sense. “Okay, what are the ground rules? And you still haven’t told me what happened to your shirt.” she asked

 

Yatsuhashi let out a long sigh, “Velvet took my shirt. She said that we’re sharing beds until we get to Menagerie.”

 

Coco frowned,  _ “I don’t really see what the problem is, that’s a perfectly normal thing for people to do after dating a couple of months, I’m surprised that they didn’t start doing that while we were at Beacon.”  _ she thought before speaking, “Yatsu, I’m really starting to not see what the whole problem…”

 

The door opened up further down the hallway and a sleepy Velvet out walked towards them in her underwear and  t-shirt. She stopped in front of Yatsuhashi and Coco, her sleep filled eyes switched between the two of them before latching onto her boyfriend. “I’m cold, come back to bed.” she mumbled.

 

Coco looked at Velvet, then to Yatsuhashi and then back to Velvet before speaking. “She’s sleeping without pants and since you’ve decided to be abstinent until you’ve talked to her parents it’s driving you stir crazy. That about right?” 

 

Yatsuhashi nodded and picked up his girlfriend who wrapped her legs around his waist before carrying her back to their room. 

 

Coco watched as the couple went back into the room and closed the door. She went back into her own room and closed the door before sliding down against it.

 

“What was that all about?” asked Fox, rolling over in his bed and propping himself on his elbows.

 

“Yatsu is practicing abstinence until he gets permission from Velvet’s parents and Velvet is being a tease.” she said banging her head back against the door. 

 

“That’s it? Wake me up when something important happens.” Fox said rolling back to sleep.

 

Coco ran her hands down her face and groaned,  _ “Those two are going to be the death of me.”  _ she thought.

  
  


======

 

**Three days later. Southeastern coast of Anima.**

  
  


“Yay! We finally made it to the coast you guys!” shouted Velvet as the team gathered on the dock of the small shipping port.

 

Coco covered her nose with her hand, the place smelled of rotting fish. “That’s great Velv, why don’t you and Fox go see when the next boat to Menagerie is leaving and get us tickets. I’m taking Yatsuhashi with me for a quick shopping trip.”

 

Velvet opened her mouth to object, but was quickly shut down when Coco tipped her glasses and stared her down. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and grabbed Fox’s hand and dragged him along the dock towards the ticket office.

 

Coco watched the two of them go before pushing Yatsuhashi in the other direction. They stopped at a noodle stand at the end of the dock. Coco took a seat and patted the stool next to her for Yatsuhashi to sit down.

 

“I thought we were going shopping?” he asked

 

“I lied. Just needed to pull you away from Velvet for a minute.” Coco replied ordering stir-fry noodles and green tea for the both of them. 

 

The pair sat in silence waiting for their food, Coco resting her head in her hands. The food arrived with their drinks and the two began to eat.

 

“So,” Coco began, pulling a pair of chopsticks from a jar and rolling them together, “Why do you suddenly need to go to Menagerie?” she asked 

 

“What do you mean? We’re going there to check on Velvet’s parents.” said Yatsuhashi as he poured honey into his tea.

 

“No, that’s why the team is going to Menagerie. Why do YOU want to go all of a sudden? And why were you so interested in getting there earlier this week? 

 

Yatsuhashi let a quick sigh, “Remember when you got us that room the day Velvet got pinched by that Grimm?”

 

“Yeah. Remember how Velvet wanted me to get it so you two could finally sleep together, but didn’t.” Coco shot back.

 

“To be fair, we did technically sleep together. We just didn’t have sex.” said Yatsuhashi as he took a sip of his tea. “If it makes you feel better, we did talk about why I wasn’t ready to sleep with her.” 

 

Coco slurped a mouthful of noodles and eyed Yatsuhashi over the rim of her glasses. “Anything you want to tell me big guy?” she asked

 

“I told her that I grew up in a traditional religious household and that they sent me to a temple for combat school. I told her that I had to ask her father his permission to date her.” said Yatsuhashi, “Too bad that was a lie.” he mumbled

 

“You lied to Velv about your family?” asked Coco as she pushed away her plate and took a sip of her tea.

 

“No,” Yatsuhashi rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t actually need permission to date her, I need permission for something else.” he said with a sheepish grin.

 

“You mind letting me in on your little secret Yatsu? Wouldn’t want you to do something stupid and watch you hurt Velvet.” Coco said

 

“I’d never hurt her Coco. You know I have the scars to prove it.” laughed Yatsuhashi, “It was just seeing Velvet with those scars kinda put things into perspective. You know, how Huntsmen don’t really get a lot of time with the people they really care about.”

 

Coco sat her cup down and leaned back on the stool, locking her hands behind her head. “That sounds serious Yatsu.” she said as she started to put the pieces of the hidden puzzle together. “Do relationships and religion go hand in hand with your family?” she asked

 

“Usually, especially if two people are sleeping in the same bed together.”

 

“Does the religion allow for polygamous relationships?”

 

“It’s not a cult Coco. We practice monogamy there.” 

 

Coco looked up at the birds in the sky as she worked the puzzle pieces. There were still a few pieces missing, but she had a large enough picture to be able to guess to solve. 

 

“You want my help picking out a ring for her?” she asked Yatsuhashi.

 

Yatsuhashi let out a breathe and folded his arms on the counter before resting his head on top of them. “Yes please. I don’t even know what size her fingers are.” 

 

Coco smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. “Don’t worry big guy. She’s going to be happy you made her wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to put out there. I tried going for a more serious tone, but ended up scrapping it and wrote out this instead.


	5. Lovers Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet gets a little frisky in bed, but it doesn't go the way she wanted it. Yatsuhashi has to find a way to make it up to his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are a thing with this fic, just expect the story to jump at least a few days between each chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

Velvet lay curled up on her boyfriend’s chest as they napped in their small ship cabin.  True to her word, she only slept in a t-shirt and panties and Yatsuhashi had gotten used to sleeping without his shirt. The room they shared was humid and only had a small window to allow air flow since the ship lacked air conditioning. Over the past couple of days, she had pushed the envelope with Yatsuhashi by subtly trying to sleep in even less clothes than she had agreed to, but was always stopped before she could fully undress. This time though, the sleeping giant wasn’t awake to stop her.

 

Velvet began to trace the scars on Yatsuhashi’s bare chest; at the same time she began a trail of small kisses up to his neck. She positioned herself to allow better access to his neck and shoulders. She had left a trail halfway up his neck when she felt her boyfriend begin to stir. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, then another, and another. Eventually Velvet was rewarded with a return kiss from the man laying under her. Velvet smiled and settled down to direct the kiss into a more promising direction.

 

Velvet wrapped her fingers around the back of Yatsuhashi’s head and deepened the kiss. She smiled when she felt Yatsuhashi wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. She picked up the tempo of their sleepy make out session by adding her tongue into the kiss and was again awarded when her boyfriend propped himself against the headboard and wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs to pull her forward.

 

Velvet let out a small squeak at the sudden but not unwelcome movement and wrapped her arms around Yatsuhashi’s neck. The two continued sharing kisses until they were interrupted by a ping from Velvet’s scroll. Velvet let out a sigh as she pulled away to check the message that turned out to by from Coco telling them that she needed them in ten minutes. She smiled when she felt Yatsuhashi follow the break between them and begin to nibble on her neck. 

 

“Coco needs us in ten minutes babe…” Velvet breathed as she felt Yatsuhashi reach his hands under the bottom of her shirt and rest on her hips. “There’s a cargo ship dropping off additional passengers…” she began after hearing he acknowledged her with a hum, “Maybe if we’re quick, we could… you know…” Velvet smiled when Yatsuhashi gave her another hum as he began to mark the skin just under her jaw. 

 

Velvet reached under her shirt to grip the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. Her stomach dropped when she felt Yatsuhashi take a deep breath and move to mark just along her throat. She had her shirt just over her stomach when… 

 

“TTHHHPPPPPT!” 

 

“Yatsuhashi Diachi!” Velvet shouted as she shoved herself away from her boyfriend. “I can’t believe you did that! You goddamn tease!” she said as she hopped off the bed and scrambled to find a pair of shorts. 

 

“Cheater.” Yatsuhashi said as he leaned against the headboard with his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face. Velvet let out a huff of air and grabbed her camera case before opening the cabin door and stormed past Coco who was waiting outside.

 

Yatsuhashi grabbed his tank top off the floor and pulled it over his head. Coco watched as he ducked under the doorway and finished fastening his shoulder armour and bracers. 

 

“Lovers quarrel?” Coco asked as she watched Velvet storm off towards the front of the ship.

 

Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes as he reached back into the cabin to grab his greatsword before resting it on his back. “We were messing around when you sent that message. She tried to get us to… you know… before they got here and I blew a raspberry on her neck.” 

 

“Well that explains the hickey on her neck, but I can’t say that I blame her for being mad at you.” said Coco

 

“I’m sure you’ll help me make it up to her.” said Yatsuhashi as he flashed a wink at the team leader.

 

Coco shook her head, “I’m already helping you find the ring for her big guy. You’re on your own for this mess.” she said as she walked off to watch the cargo ship pull alongside them. 

 

Yatsuhashi thought about how to get back into his girlfriend’s good graces for a moment before an idea flashed in his head. He ducked back into the cabin to grab a sketchbook and pencil from his bag. He walked over to the faunus girl leaning against the railing and crossed his arms over her shoulders in front of her. He coughed when she elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

“I’m still mad at you.” said Velvet

 

“What if I did something to make you stop being mad?” asked Yatsuhashi as they watched a team of huntsmen transfer from the cargo ship.

 

“Anything I want?” asked Velvet as she tilted her head back to look up into Yatsuhashi’s face.

 

“I was thinking something more specific, but yeah, anything you want.” 

“Even…”

 

“Not that. Not yet.”

 

Velvet sighed, “What did you have in mind?” she asked

 

Yatsuhashi waved the sketchbook he was holding in front of her, “How about I draw you a tattoo?” 

 

Velvet’s ears perked up at the thought of receiving a tattoo from her boyfriend. They didn’t know anyone at Beacon who had tattoos and she was really curious about what Yatsuhashi had learned while living with the monks. “Sure. That sounds like fun.” she said

 

Yatsuhashi stepped away and moved to kneel by Velvet’s side. “Lift up your shirt.” he said as he opened the sketchbook to a blank page and held it up to her side.

 

Velvet lifted up her shirt and watched as Yatsuhashi traced an outline of her hip. She watched as he made sure to include the scar on her side. She shivered when Yatsuhashi placed a kiss on the scar before moving her hand down.

 

Yatsuhashi closed the sketchbook and wrapped his girlfriend into a hug. “Don’t worry. You’re going to love it.” he said kissing the top of her head.

 

“What is it?” Velvet asked looking up at him again.

 

Yatsuhashi smiled down at her, “You’ll see, it’s a surprise.” he said and kissed her on the lips. “Love you.

 

Velvet smiled at the kiss and leaned her head against his chest. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is short, but I like how this one turned out.


	6. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CFVY lands in Menagerie and Yatsuhashi meets Velvet's parents.

“Yatsu pack your things! We’re almost at the landing dock!” exclaimed Velvet as she burst into the cabin. 

Yatsuhashi closed his sketchbook and watched as Velvet became a blur, packing up their stuff regardless of whose bag it belonged in. “Hey,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, “relax, the island isn’t going anywhere.”

“I don’t want to relax!” said Velvet as she tried to wriggle out of his arms. “I want off this boat! I want to find my parents so I can see them again and-” her sentence died as her boyfriend interrupted her with a kiss. 

“We’ll find your parents. I’ll get your father’s permission and then I’ll be ready to give you a tattoo.” Yatsuhashi reassured her as he broke away and leaned his forehead against hers. “Sound good?” he asked.

Velvet let out a sigh, “Yeah, I’m just really nervous about you meeting them.” 

“Why are you nervous about me meeting your parent?” asked Yatsuhashi, “Is it because I’m not a faunus?”

Velvet curled up in his arms and leaned her head against his chest. “I’m nervous for you and the team, and yes, it’s because you’re not faunus. Humans don’t usually come to Menagerie.” her ears flattened along the back of her head, “What if they don’t like you?” she asked.

Yatsuhashi kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her brown hair, “We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” he said. 

Yatsuhashi lifted Velvet out of his lap and sat her on the bed. He pulled his armor onto his shoulder and waited as Velvet attached the leather straps along his back. The two finished packing up the room. At the last minute Yatsuhashi strapped their bags together and slung them both across his back. They left the cabin and met Coco and Fox at the front of the ship just as they began to pull into port. 

The ship came into dock and the ship’s crew set about securing the boat and dropped the boarding ramp. Yatsuhashi lifted Velvet up and placed him on his left shoulder. 

“Why do you always do that?” asked Coco as she led her team down the ramp and into the cramped sea port that sat at the edge of Kuo Kuana. 

Yatsuhashi shrugged, bouncing his girlfriend on his shoulder. “She likes to be tall.” he said.  
Velvet turned Yatsuhashi’s head up towards her so that she could see his face. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the nose. “I think that it’s sweet.” she said.

Coco shook her head at the two of them. “Well honey bun, we’re here. You mind showing guiding us to your parent’s house so we can out of this island heat?”

Velvet chuckled, “It’s a desert island Coco, the heats not going anywhere. We usually just crack a window or take a swim in the ocean.” She nudged her boyfriend forward and led them through the crowded street. Occasionally the team would stop when another faunus would come up to them and greet Velvet, someone that had grown up with her or knew her family.

They tried to ignore the sideways glances that came their way as they passed by market stalls and food stands. Yatsuhashi received the most attention from the crowd due to his massive stature, but he was mostly left alone when the people saw Velvet riding on his shoulder. A half-eaten banana sailed through the air and almost landed on Coco’s head if it hadn’t been for Velvet catching it at the last second. 

“What was that?” Coco asked as she scanned the rooftops and side alley entrances. 

“Nothing, just some kids.” said Velvet as she turned in her seat and whipped the banana back at a group of kids on a rooftop behind them. “Not a lot of humans come to Menagerie, the ones that do come are treated with caution.” 

Velvet waved at a couple of elderly sheep faunus and exchanged pleasantries about her family and how good it was to see them again before continuing. “They’re just testing you to see how you’ll react.” 

“If I get hit with anything that leaves a stain on this shirt, then all bets are off.” warned Coco as she eyed a group of young teenagers up ahead. 

“Coco,” warned Fox, “be nice. We’re guests and we’re here to find Velvet’s parents.” 

Yatsuhashi caught sight of a jewelry vendor who was showing off a set of rings to a fox faunus. “Besides,” said Yatsuhashi, getting Coco’s attention as they walked past the vendor, “I’m sure we could all use a new set of clothes anyway. If you get a stain on the jacket, that just means it gives you a new reason to go shopping.” 

The three of them laughed as the fashionista let out a huff of air at the remark. 

Velvet led them to a pair of houses on the edge of the market, one smaller than the other. They stood on stilt foundations and had a walkway connecting the two together. The walkway, along with parts of the second house, had fallen into mild disrepair; a sign that the homeowners were no longer able to keep up regular maintenance. From what the team could tell, it looked as if the owners had moved out. Only a set of bamboo wind chimes and a few watered plants indicated that someone had been living there. 

“So which house do your parents live in?” asked Yatsuhashi as lowered Velvet from his shoulder.

“They actually own both of them, they built the larger house after we outgrew the smaller one.” replied Velvet as she smoothed out her shorts and leggings. 

“How big is your family Velvet?” asked Fox

“Mum, Da, and four sisters, but they’ve all gotten married and moved to other parts of the city or left Menagerie entirely.” she said as she took her boyfriend’s hand and led them toward the front door.

“Does that mean you’re the youngest?” asked Yatsuhashi, a little nervous about meeting his girlfriend’s parents for the first time. 

“Yep!” replied Velvet as they reached the front door. They could hear the sound of a hammer inside of the house. Velvet knocked on the door twice. A feminine voice was heard inside, the sound of footsteps on hardwood soon followed. “Are you nervous?” she asked Yatsuhashi as she looked back at him with a smile.

Yatsuhashi looked down at his smiling girlfriend and almost had to stoop forward to fit under the roof’s overhang. He wrapped his hand around her hip and pulled her close. “Absolutely.” he said.

Velvet threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her. “Don’t be, they’re going to love you.” she said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

The two continued to share the kiss until they heard the door in front of them begin to open. An older faunus with dark gray hair and rabbit ears and green eyes stood opened the door and began to greet them. “Yes, can I help yo- Velvet!? You’re home!” exclaimed the woman.

Yatsuhashi watched as the older woman threw herself at Velvet. The woman wrapped her youngest daughter into a crushing hug. Velvet returned the hug while at the same time trying to learn how to breathe once again. “Nice to see you too Mum.” he heard Velvet choke out.

Velvet’s mother released her daughter from her vice like grip and turned to shout into the house. “Peter! Velvet’s home!” The woman turned and looked upon Yatsuhashi for what seemed to be the first time and suddenly remembered the scene that had just been happening on her doorstep moments earlier. “And she brought home a boyfriend!” she shouted.

The hammering stopped as the hammer clattered to the floor. A barely muffled curse was heard. “She did fucking what?!!” came the reply from somewhere deeper in the house.

Velvet looked back up at her boyfriend upon hearing her father’s reply, “Okay, maybe you should be nervous.”she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a dead fic! It's still hear and breathing! It might not be as long as I wanted it to be, but it felt like a good stopping point and hopefully I'll be able to move the story along now that I've put out another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might read a little dry, but please let me know what you liked or disliked about this chapter. The only way I can make it better is if I hear from you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
